It is important to inhibit thrombus formation for the prevention and treatment of myocardial infarction, cerebral thrombosis and the like, and various antithrombin agents, platelet coagulation inhibitors and the like are being investigated and developed as antithrombotic agents. However, platelet coagulation inhibitors as well as antithrombin agents have anticoagulative action, together with their inhibition of platelet coagulation, and therefore, these drugs exhibit a tendency for hemorrhage and the like as side effects, thus presenting a safety problem. On the other hand, FXa inhibitors are thought to be safe anticoagulants because they specifically inhibit coagulation factors only.
To the present, compounds having FXa inhibitory action have been disclosed in, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 17 and Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2.
[Patent Document 1] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 96/10022
[Patent Document 2] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 02/06234
[Patent Document 3] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 03/045912
[Patent Document 4] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 02/48099
[Patent Document 5] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 00/76970
[Patent Document 6] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 00/76971
[Patent Document 7] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 01/96296
[Patent Document 8] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 01/96303
[Patent Document 9] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 01/96304
[Patent Document 10] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 01/96323
[Patent Document 11] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 03/010160
[Patent Document 12] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 03/049735
[Patent Document 13] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 03/049737
[Patent Document 14] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 03/050109
[Patent Document 15] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 02/074735
[Patent Document 16] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2004/035579
[Patent Document 17] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2004/048363
[Non-Patent Document 1 ] J. W. Liebeschuetz, et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 45, p. 1221 (2002)
[Non-Patent Document 2 ] W. W. K. R. Mederski, et al., Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, Vol. 13, p. 3715 (2003)